


Need

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nursery Rhyme, Rain, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive behavior, rainy day, soft, unknown mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Evfra and Ryder can't go outside in the rain-- so they settle for cuddling instead.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! This is a just tiny little thing I wrote, oh, a month ago? Something soft for the soul. If you enjoy, please leave a comment below! <3 I'd love to hear from you!

 

“It’s raining.”

Ryder’s words were almost lost in the torrent of rain. It started to come down an hour ago, blurring the world on the other side of the glass. It was noisy, too, smacking against the roof and sides of the small research vessel. It sounded almost like bullets and the thought made Ryder shudder. They were so far away from everything, most of all _battle._

“It will be raining for several hours more, if not days,” Evfra replied from the couch. A datapad was held far enough away from his face that Ryder was sure that he wasn’t reading at all. “It’s a terrible season for a visit, I must say.”

“You talk about this place like we’re here on a social visit,” Ryder murmured. She shoved her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans and let them hang. They smoothed over denim, worn with time. Too much time; they were six-hundred years old after all. “Just out here, in the middle of fuck all, visiting grandma Paulie. Grandma Paulie’s been a wendigo for a hundred years, but she still appreciates visitors. And human _flesh._ ” She looked back at Evfra and waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Evfra looked at her, not necessarily unamused. He then turned his gaze to the storm outside. “Is it better to consider this a punishment?” His words were bitter. Ryder’s heart gave a sympathetic squeeze. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Evfra. He didn’t look at her.

“You know this isn’t a punishment,” Ryder murmured softly. She reached out and carefully tugged Evfra’s datapad from his hands, and then took one of his hands in her own. “It’s work. Not fun work. But I don’t think they sent us out here because we’re bad at our job, or that we did anything wrong,” Ryder paused and clicked her tongue. “You don’t think they’re mad because we fucked in your office, do you? They wouldn’t...they wouldn’t send us all the way out here for that?”

Evfra snorted. “No, Sara. I don’t think they sent us out here because your screams were loud enough to wake all of Aya.” He gave her hand a cautious squeeze, eye ridge raising in question at Ryder’s wide smile. “You are so proud of yourself.”

“No, I’m proud of _you._ Not everyone can fuck me that good.” Evfra rolled his eyes, but gave her hand another squeeze. “I mean, we can be thankful that we have such a boring post, I think. We’re the big dogs, the big players. If they can afford to stick us down here, think about how...calm things are now. How peaceful. That’s a good thing.” She drew her bottom lip into her mouth. “Maybe we can start on that family?”

“You know that’s not why we’re here,” Evfra muttered, his voice low. Ryder frowned. It sounded like he thought someone was listening— she hoped to _god_ that no one was listening. It was bad enough that they were isolated from everyone. Just the idea of the Nexus spying on them had her blood beginning to boil. “If they thought that the danger from the Kett had blown over, they would have let us retire.”

Ryder turned to follow Evfra’s gaze, staring out at the storm. Lightning crackled, stretching through the clouds like spindly fingers and welcoming thunder with its arrival. She sighed and leaned further against Evfra; a soft sigh of relief left her when Evfra wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“So was that a no on the family thing?” Ryder asked, instead of pushing the issue of their assignment. Evfra pressed a kiss to the top of her head, finally broken from his trance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the addictive scent that seemed to follow him everywhere.

“I think that if an angaran-human crossbreed was possible, we would have found out long ago,” Evfra said, voice light with a tease. “No other human and angara relationships have put forth a pregnancy either. No other race, in fact.”

Ryder let out a hum. “But, is there really harm in trying? We’re alone out here, save for supply guy who shows up once a month. It’s raining so hard we haven’t been able to get a reading for _weeks._ What’s stopping us from just going at it like rabbits?”

“Like rabbits?”

“Like. Like just having sex all the time. Constantly. In an attempt to have kids.” She grunted and swung her legs up and onto the couch. Stretching them toward the other armrest, she considered their mission: take steady, daily readings of the air quality, surface temperature, and animal sightings. On top of that, their equipment wouldn’t work in horribly damp or rainy conditions— in fact they’d been directly advised not to go outside when it was raining unless it was an emergency. Suspicious, but Evfra and Ryder were good enough soldiers that they didn’t question it.

“I don’t think we’re here to do that either,” Evfra replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Unless you think this entire mission is meant to experiment with children between our two species.”

Ryder gasped. “You’re right. Maybe they want you to knock me up, and that’s why they literally put us on literally the most boring mission ever.” Evfra chuckled as she wiggled down on the couch slightly, just enough that her toes could touch the other arm. “We should give them what they want.”

“Ah, and what about our research vessel? Abandoned? No sign of the people here before us? What of that?” Her new angle gave Evfra space to kiss lower on her face, and he caught both of her cheeks under his lips.

“Maybe they think one of the ghosts will possess the baby? They could be into some weird crap like that, who knows.” Ryder closed her eyes; she never thought she’d get tired of the sound of rain, but it was _really_ grating on her nerves, the longer she had to hear it. “Maybe they’re just trying to give us busywork, so we don’t retire. Run off to live the rest of our lives together, away from the military.”

“The day that I leave the resistance is the day that I either I die, or that the the threat of the kett returning has been thoroughly disproven,” Evfra told her. “They know that. You know that. I hardly see you as the type to simply quit because the war is over.”

Ryder nodded. “There’s always clean up. And more fights. Probably another war.” She closed her eyes once again. “But I’d still like to have a...I don’t know, life with you? Waking up next to you, well, it’s the only reason I haven’t gone insane. There’s something nice about it.”

Evfra was quiet for a moment; his fingers gently stroked Ryder’s hair, carefully pulling it back from her face as he did so. “I love you, Sara.” He drew his thumb down the side of her face. She smiled up at him, keeping her expression sweet and soft.

“I love you too, big blue,” Ryder replied. And she did. More than anything else in the universe. In any universe. “You know, if you’d have asked me if I was going to want to…” Her mouth went dry for a moment, and then she swallowed. She carefully flipped over onto her stomach, so she didn’t have to look at Evfra. She wiggled forward until she was laying over his lap—Evfra laid a hand on her lower back and dug his thumb into her tense flesh.

“Sara?”

“...if six-hundred and two years ago— six hundred and _two—_ someone told me that I would fall in love here in Andromeda, I would have laughed in their face. Especially with the grumpiest gremlin I could find.”

She felt her shirt tugged up and calloused fingers brushed her lower back.

“You’re always so full of compliments,” Evfra teased. “So mouthy.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Ryder rolled back so she could face Evfra; she thrusted her stomach up, and he splayed his fingers over the soft, scarred skin. “What are you doing?”

“I’m bored,” She whined. “Why do we have to stay in this god awful place all day, huh? What’s in the rain? Radiation? Do monsters crawl out of the ground to consume the people who decide to run around in it?”

Evfra ran his thumb over her belly button, still curious of it, even after their year together. “They wish to take no chances, that is all. Those that went missing here, went missing during a storm— they presume that something ambushed them in the storm. They don’t want us to risk running into the same issue.”

“That’s creepy as fucking hell,” Ryder stated, jerking up into a sitting position. She swung around and placed her knees on either side of his lap. Her arms wound up and around his neck, and she buried her face forward, into the space right below his chin. “I bet it _is_ some monster. Picking off angara like little delicacies. Squishy.” She poked Evfra’s side. He gave a low huff.

“There’s no monster out there,” Evfra told her. He poked at her cheek. “The only monster is in here. Sitting on my lap.” Ryder wiggled her hips against his and he chuckled. “I’d rather you stay inside all the same. We know very little about this planet, and the weather will only make it harder to see an ambush.”

Ryder blew a raspberry, malcontent with his words. She turned her head to the side, staring at the door opposite her. It was tightly sealed against the storm. It didn’t even shake and she couldn’t hear the banging, shotgun sound of raindrops on the door. The roof and glass windows were enough to make up for it, though. Ryder curled up closer to Evfra, tucking her arms against his chest and giving a soft yawn. Evfra wrapped his arms around her back— his lips ghosted over her forehead, featherlight and barely noticable.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Evfra asked softly. His fingers tiptoed down her back and then began to knead it— Ryder wasn’t particularly tense, but Evfra’s touch was always appreciated. Ryder let out a thoughtful hum. They’d watched every movie in the small library, at least twice. And they’d played every song on Ryder’s datapad a dozen times, even the ones that she didn’t like too much. The songs that you kept, just in case you’d fall in love with them— she hadn’t fallen in love with them, hell, she hadn’t even grown fond of them. But it’d become uncommon enough, _different_ enough to be appreciated.

“Not really,” Ryder replied. “I guess...could we just sit here, for awhile?”

Another kiss was pressed to her forehead. “I don’t see why not,” Evfra let out a cheerless hum. “Perhaps we will see something of interest.”

“The only thing of interest is me taking a nap,” Ryder replied. Evfra was warm and oddly comfortable. “These thick ass thighs of yours make for good cushioning.” She shuddered as Evfra’s hands smoothed down and gently cupped her ass. He simply stared at her, expression never changing. “Sir, hands off the merchandise.”

“I brought it into the store with me,” Evfra told her; it wasn’t exactly innocent, but it had Ryder cracking a smile. “I’m feeling up for some tea.” Ryder cocked her head to the side. Evfra’s hands left her, and she swung off his lap so he could get up. “Would you like some?”

Ryder sighed and stretched out onto the couch. “Nah, I’m good.” She gave another stretch, letting her hands spread across the warm seat where Evfra’s butt had been. “Mm, butt warmth. Almost as good as being sat on.”

“You are indescribably vulgar,” Evfra muttered with mild disgust. Ryder winked at him, and then sat up. “Do you want anything else? Coffee?”

“No, trying to quit that crap,” Ryder got to her feet lazily, letting herself sway from side to side as feeling crept up her legs. It felt like little needles ingrained in static. She strolled up to the glass, and peered out into the storm. Nothing but endless, blurred visions of grey and green. The rain had the forest around the research area melting into a pool of colours.

She tapped on the glass. “We really need to get more channels. And we need to find the remote.” Evfra snorted at her joke. “Do you want a blowjob? Much more interesting than coffee.” Evfra’s hands didn’t even _shake,_ already too used to her teasing.

“After my tea,” Evfra told her. “Your distractions are weak, today.”

“Cause you’re distracting me from distracting you,” Ryder claimed, leaning over the couch. Exhaustion flooded her—but she refused to bow to it. Instead she climbed up further onto the couch, until she was sitting on the slender back of it. “You know, on earth, there was this rhyme that kids used to sing, to get rid of thunderstorms.”

Evfra turned toward her, and away from his steeping tea. Thin wisps of stream rose up and then faded to nothing before reaching his shoulders. “And what is that?” He inquired.

“Rain, rain.”  She hopped off the couch and let out a grunt as her feet slammed against the hardwood. Evfra was watching her carefully, never taking his eyes off her for a moment. “Go away, come again another day.”

Ryder was strolling over to him now— her hands slipped around the metal corners of the dining table, and Evfra cocked his head to the side. “Rain, rain, go away, little Sara wants to play.” Ryder stopped her rhyme when her hands were against Evfra’s chest.

“That seems like a horrible way to banish a storm,” He pointed out. “And you are doing a terrible job of seducing me.” His hands framed her hips for a brief second, and then cupped them. Ryder pouted and swayed her hips gently. “Do they really say Sara?”

“It’s a kids rhyme,” Ryder replied. She wound her arms up and around Evfra’s neck. She pressed a kiss to his chin. “You replace the name with either your kid or yourself, depending.” Ryder took in a deep breath, and then leaned forward. She pressed a kiss to the soft ridges of his mantle. “You smell super good. But I think I’m about ready for a nap.”

Evfra snorted. “Go lay down then. I’ll be there after I finish my tea,” He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. His thumb brushed the curve of it. “But only if you’re going to behave.”

“Asking me to behave is useless,” Ryder said with complete confidence. “Besides, I’m genuinely tired. It’s exhausting, out here. Even if we aren’t doing anything for what feels like days on end.” She took a step back; gathering his hands in her own, Ryder brought them up to her mouth. She pressed soft, wet kisses to the back of them. “Scream if you need me.”

“That’s non-specific,” Evfra murmured out. “I will _always_ need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Trieste by Julius Aston
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
